The 2 Towers
by ReyaFire125
Summary: I won't upload often. Crossover of Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson, it's basically Camp Half-Blood meets Brooklyn house... sorta. I'm gonna keep it as appropriate as possible. Don't worry! (::) have a web cookie if u leave a review.
1. Mysterious Monsters

Percy's POV

Why did I have to say something?  
My day was going fine, until Annabeth asked me,"Shouldn't we be worried, if we're just walking around, outside of camp?"

"Nah.", I replied."We already stopped Kronos and Gaea right? Nothing else can happen, or else that would just be _way_ too much bad luck."

And of course, right after that, we hear an explosion.

"Percy!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but still!"

Annabeth sighed.

"Whatever that was, we better check it out", she said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Let me just say that when we got there, things did not look pretty.

We ran towards the sound that we heard, and saw a girl and a boy fighting a monster I had never seen before.  
They were yelling weird words, like " _Ha`Di!"_ and _"N`dah!",_ that created symbols in the air(were those hieroglyphics?), that were glowing and doing strange things like I imagined old school magic in the 100's might've.

"What in-", Annabeth started.

Then the boy took his weird bent sword and stabbed the thing in it's gut.  
Instead of disintegrating, or even bleeding, it started to pour out sand from it's wound.

We were about to help, but then the girl yelled something and the monster exploded.  
Then they turned around and saw us.

They looked at each other, and apparently had a silent conversation with each other before running off.

"Should we follow them?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't think so...let's go report to Mr.D."

"Really?! Him?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's get back to camp. It looks like it's turning dark..."

And we ran back to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. A strange place

**Author's Note: OKAY, sorry I haven't updated in like eons, but I was really busy and what not. I Promise i'll try to upload more. This chapter is a bit of a freestyle though. Only about 800 words, but that's finnneeeeee.**

* * *

 **Sadie's POV**

"CARTER", I yelled.

"What?"

"WHO WHERE THOSE PEOPLE?" I shouted while panting, and looked behind me to see if the coast was clear.

"I DON'T KNOW, ILL RESEARCH LATER!"

Ok, for all of you peeps reading, my brother and I just came across a weird pair of people that seemed like a couple, that saw our magic. I know right? CRUD. So, naturally, my first instinct was to run. I guess it was sort of my fault for going to Manhattan without Amos' permission, but hey! I saw that a monster was there, and my job is to kill it. What can I say? I'm awesome that way.

So, that's how we ended up running back to Brooklyn house, AKA the 21st Nome.

Long story short, when we got there, lot's of yelling, blah blah blah, rules, and other stuff.

So, naturally, I got grounded.

TimeSkip! 1 day After

I'm sitting on my bed now, (maybe still grounded) and I'm still thinking about how weird this couple, or what I thought was one, anyway, was. I mean, What people just stand there, looking at us fighting the monster?

Most people would run, or just stare there, or, or, SOMETHING DEIFFERENT! I mean, seriously, they shouldn't even be able to see it, but it seems like they saw the thing for what it was.

I sigh.

Time to barge into the library to see how Carter's research is going. So I saunter into the library, against Amos because why the hell not, and I stop Carter.

I look over his shoulder, and he has a picture of a god on the page. Maybe, uh... I don't know, but it looks like a god. Hey! Don't judge me! ANYWAY... I pat him on the back, making him jump out of his chair.

I rolled over laughing.

He glared at me. "That's not funny! UGH!"

still laughing. HAHAHAHAHAAA

He stands up and rubs his back. "That actually really hurt, anyways, I foun-

I pat him on the back, even harder this time. "Come on! That was just a love tap!"

Carter sighs. "Ok, let me finish this sentence."

I look at him with big eyes. "Yes proffessor Carter, sir!"

He facepalms, while I'm still laughing. "Okay, just listen. I have a theory."

"And what, exactly, is that theory, professor Carter, sir?"

He sighs again, "They might just be irregular humans who can see the monsters for their true selves. OR, they could have pharaoh's blood, but they don't know it."

I stare. "And if you did think they have pharaoh blood, why did you run with me?"

"I have no idea."

I look at him with an evil grin on my face. "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

So that's why we ended up going back to the weird burger place in Manhattan, after much convincing from me to Carter, and a lot of work trying to sneak out.

I look at him. "So, should we use a tracking spell or give up?"

He looks at me. "Obviously a tracking spell. I don't like breaking rules, but I really need to see who they are."

I grin at him. "I've been rubbing off of you." I said evilly.

He practically face plants into the wall.

I grin again. "C'mon brother dear, let's go."

So we cast the spell, and somehow it worked! EUREKA! We were both super surprised actually, when it led us to a strawberry farm. Who puts base in a strawberry farm? Maybe they work here for the time being? I DON'T KNOW!

I look over to Carter. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in."

He looks at me nervously. "Yeah, well, that's kind of a problem. I can't actually get in."

I sigh. "Look, that's probably not true. It could just be an invisible wall that we could destroy."

Unfortunately, I try to walk in, and immediately something Slams against my nose. "OW!"

Carter looks at me with a funny face. "I tried to tell you"

I glare at him. "Well, then, it's time for option two. _HA'DI!_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry the chapters are really short but this is only for fun, so I really hope you do like it, and don't rage :')Thx for all the favorites and follows on this story, I LITERALLY THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD EVEN FIND THIS STORY hahahaa!**

 **Anyway, plz leave a review for what you think I should change, how you like it, and what not. Hope that you still like this story**

 **:D**

 **(ill give web cookies to those who review lol)**

 **-A.S (my real initials. only place you'll find them. I'm gonna use fake names for each chapter.)**

 **Bai!**


End file.
